There is a myriad of golfing accessories available to golfers. Some accessories are directed towards maintaining the golfer's equipment. After swinging a club, the head of the club often comes into contact with the ground and creates what is commonly referred to as a divot in the ground. Consequently, grooves in the head of the club become filled with dirt and the toe or heal of the club becomes scuffed. Typically, at a driving range, a container of water is provided so that the golfer is able to brush and clean the head of his club. However, these containers are not suited for transportation between holes during a round of golf.
Most holes of golf require more than one swing of the club to complete the hole. Consequently, once the golfer has left the tee after the first shot on a hole of golf, there is no device for cleaning the club. Therefore, if the golfer is to clean his club while in the middle of completing a hole of golf, he typically has to use a towel, preferably with water, to clean the club head.
Therefore, there is a need for an individually portable cleaning device for golfers. This new cleaning device must provide an ample supply of water during a round of golf while also being capable of being packed away with the golfer's other equipment at the end of the day.